


With a Life Like Yours

by DiscoCritic



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Religion, Stargazing, late-night reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoCritic/pseuds/DiscoCritic
Summary: the girl can't fall asleep.





	With a Life Like Yours

Fun Ghoul wakes with a start, opening his eyes to find the girl peering stoically down at him. He blinks a couple of times, trying to adjust to the stark blackness of the night.

 "Ghoul?" she whispers.

 He props himself up on his elbows and stifles a yawn. "What's wrong, motorbaby?"

 She clasps one of the many plastic whistles that hangs around her neck. "I can't fall asleep."

 He glances over to the rest of his crew, who are lying motionless in sleeping bags a few feet away, surrounding the dwindling fire they'd forgotten to put out. Party Poison and the Kobra Kid are next to each other, and Jet Star is on the other side of Ghoul. Everyone’s silent save the fluttering snores of Kobra and Jet.

 "That's no good. Why?"

 "Hadda bad dream."

 He motions for her to come over. "Wanna talk about it?"

 She shakes her head.

 "That's okay. Let's stargaze." He lays back down and puts his hands behind his head, the girl doing the same and scooting closer until their sides touch. He can feel her breathing, warmth emanating from her tiny body.

 "That's alotta stars."

 He looks over and grins, pointing up. "See those, up there, the ones that kinda make a upside-down pot? That's called the Big Dipper. It's part of a bigger constellation called Ursa Major, which's s'posed to look like a bear. But I don't think it does."

 She follows his finger, then giggles. "Jus' looks like a stick."

 "I agree." He continues naming constellations, some he had found himself and others Jet had showed him a while back. The girl listens intently, nodding as he speaks until a greater question catches her attention.

 "Did the Witch make all this?"

 "Um..."

 She rephrases her question, sensing his hesitation. "Well, d'ya believe in her?"

 Ghoul inspects the girl's expression before answering. "Nah," he says finally. "I don't get the point of religion. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna make it to a heaven or nirvana wherever anyway." He gives a short laugh.

 "Tha's okay. Even if you don't, she's still watching over you." Her little face is serious.

 "Did Jet tell ya that?"

 "Yeah. An' I think maybe 'e's right."

 "That so?"

 "Uh huh. 'Cause sometimes she talks t' me."

 "Like when?"

 She picks at a loose thread on her jacket. "All the time, r'lly. Like, when we were in th' car earlier, and those 'crows were trying t' ghost us, I heard a voice saying that we'd be okay. 'N then I felt a lot better. Not scared 's much."

 "That's good."

 "I think she's protecting us," the girl states firmly.

 He nods slowly. "For yours and Jet's sake, I hope so."

 The girl looks over and smiles, a wisdom beyond her age reflecting in her eyes.

 A kind of peace floats in the air, unrecognizable to anyone but the two of them. It’s as if a spirit hovers nearby, its sole job to watch over the five Killjoys.  

 A feather drifts to the ground.


End file.
